Stupid America
by BritishRainbowDash
Summary: England and Canada are forced over to America to play video games. England ends up missing his flight back to the UK. He does get on a plane but somehow ends up in Japan, and meets her.
1. Stupid American people

Arthur sighed, he dropped the pen he was holding onto his desk and looked at the piece of paper "this is going to be a long journey." The English man said continuing to stare at the paper "stupid America..."  
He mumbled quietly in annoyance. Truly annoyed by the words on the paper.

To England,

You, me and Canada are going to play video games at my house on Saturday

From America.

England tore the paper into bits and just giggled at his anger.

he got up and got ready since it was Friday. he got into a grey long sleeve t-shirt with the British flag on the front. He had black skinny jeans for the weirdest reason and black boots. He walked out the door  
and drove to the airport. He got there just in time for his plane. He walked to where all the other passengers where and boarded the plane.

After several hours he arrived at America and got off the plane. He saw a boy that looked just like America just slightly different onboard a different plane coming from Canada. England ran up to the Canadian male "Hey!" Canada said shyly in a whisper type tone.

After a short talk they decided to go to America's house. Once they arrived at the massive mansion they knocked on the door. Alfred opened the door in excitement for him precious video games.

they walk into the Americans house to be surprised- not - that there was posters of video game characters and super heroes plasters all over his walls, comic books lying on the ground and a huge flat screen TV  
at the end of the room.

"Which game~?" the American hummed to Matthew and Arthur. "Black ops!" The Canadian said squirming over to his twins game drawer looking for black ops.

"No way, i don't even know what 'black ops' is!" he said making bunny ears with his fingers when say Black ops.

The Canadian and American stared at Britain like he had mental problems; which he did.

"YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED!" Matthew and Alfred screamed in horror. Arthur made a confused face at his friend's statement. The two brothers sighed.

"What would you do if we let you do anything you want after we play?" Alfred said putting his hands on his hips. Canada started listing all the bad things Arthur could do while the other two began to play.

Canada just sighed and began to play with them.

By the end of the day Canada and England got tired yet America was still wide awake "What game now?!" the said enthusiastically.

"No more games Alfred, No more…" Britain sighed seriously wanting to sleep "I'm going to sleep you guys, night." The Canadian said getting up and walking into the hallway where Britain assumed his room was.

"You're no fun Mattie." The American said frowning at his brother. England got up as well and walked over to the couch.

"You're no fun either." Alfred said frowning at this older brother.

"Never intended to be." He said cuddling himself on the couch trying to block out the complaints from the America. The English man couldn't sleep what-so-ever. He got up from the couch and saw Alfred sleeping on the floor in front of him. He got the blanket and pulled it over the American and then went back to the couch.

"You git…" Arthur said lying on the couch, _not _cold. LIAR. He was freezing, 'that stupid American, I hatethe fact that I care for him…' the thought feeling almost sad for himself.

He heard a sudden groan from the ground. He turned around to face the floor, where in fact, the noise came from. America was laying there, most likely having a bad dream. Arthur sighed at his friend.

He then heard another sound coming from the hallway. There, standing a the doorway, was the very unknown Canadian, Matthew.

"oh, its just you…" Arthur said sighing in relief.

"Sigh much?" Canada said giggling at England and his sighing problem (Maybe). Canada started to walk towards the couch where Arthur sat. He sat next to England and stared down at his twin brother.

"Uhh… Sorry about that, he does that when he's cold.." The Canadian said sighing at his brothers weirdness. Arthur giggled at Canada, which was in fact, very rare.

"I can't maintain consciousness anymore…" England said flopping back onto the couch snuggling into the comfort of the cushions.

"Neither…" The Canadian said failing to walk back into his room. When he got into his room the first thing he did was, you guessed it; tell straight onto the bed and slept. Now that was obvious.

The morning finally came and England was the first to wake up. He flopped of the couch unconsciously and went to wake the American up. He shook his shoulders making his stir. He kept shaking until the Americans eyes widened to the size of pancakes, he hopped off the floor and looked around.

"ENGLAND?!" The American screamed staring at his friend who just woke him up.

'Yes America, I'm still alive after going through your torturous games." He said bluntly staring at Alfred like It was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Now excuse me, I need to catch my flight back to England at 6 in the morning." He said going to find a clock. One he found one he looked at the time. A shadow appeared on his face as he turned around to glare at the American making pancakes at 10 IN THE MORNING! HE MISSED HIS FLIGHT ALL BECAUSE OF HIS ANNOYING FRIEND!

"Curse you damn Americans." He said wishing they called him to tell him that the plane was going to take off soon like any NORMAL PERSON WOULD. See's like the take after their nation.

England punched Alfred in the face making him spill the maple syrup everywhere making England even more angry than he currently was.

"I'll put music on?!" Alfred asked running for his radio. He turned it on and England was even more furious.

"That girl is so dangerous, that girl is a bad girl~" America sang along to one of his nations songs.

"Noticing you, Noticing me." He sang again not noticing how irritated the british man was.

"Why are your songs so PEVERTED?!" Arthur finally snapped it, NOT happy at the perverted song that was on.

He changed the song to something that ended up soothing the English man.

"I want U back, I Want U back, w-want you, want you back" It was a song by the British singer, Cher Lloyd.

"Is Cher Lloyd more soothing?" He said staring at Englands soothed face. It was so calm.

D-did you like?! It was 1,120 words withour authors notes! WOO! Lol, anyway, I stuffed up on the songs since I wasn't listening to them at the moment I was writing down the lyrics for the story…

IF U LOVE CHER LLOYD REVIEW NOW! IF U DON'T KNOW WHO SHE IS, SHAME ON U!

-Bree-chan (Alice-Chan)


	2. Stupid Americans helped me meet her

Britain got up from his chair and walked over to the phone.

"I need to book a flight back to London…" He said so the American knew what he was doing. He picked up the phone and dialed some random number that was memorized in his mind and hit the call button.

"Hello, This is Arthur Kirtland, I would like to book a flight to London since I missed my other flight." He said, you could hear a muffled noise from the other end.

"Your flight will be booked straight away sir!" You could hear from the other end. He smiled and went to go pack his little luggage (just some pj's and his clothes from yesterday).

He rushed out the door, called a taxi and went to the airport. When he got there he found his plane and boarded it.

The flight was long and kind of boring, the plane landed and he hopped of (with permission of course) the plane. He looked around 'Something feels off' he thought to himself.

He looked at the sign on the door. It was in Japanese…

"I'M IN JAPAN?!" He screamed in shock. He fiddled with the end of his t-shirt that had the British flag on it. He felt someone tug the back of his shirt.

He turned around, shocked to see a girl shorter than him, She had short brown hair, she was wearing a long blue dress and black flats.

"Umm, excuse me?" He said, his British accent shocking the girl.

"Oh! Sorry! I'm Haruhi Fujioka! I heard someone from the British government was coming to Japan…" She said making Arthur sigh.

"I was meant to go back to London…" He said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"What? Really! How did you end up in Tokyo?" She asked in question. He felt a sudden vibe that only countries and states can give out.

He was shocked.

"May I ask you a question?" He asked her and she nodded.

"Are your parents important in any way?" he asked and she looked slightly confused at his question.

"Uhh… no, not what I know of.." she said. "I think my mum had something important to do with the British government though." Haruhi continued her sentence.

"Did she pass away?" he asked. If this girls mother passed away, and if her mother was London, that means Haruhi would be London now. Makes total sense.

"Yes.." She said nervously. She really didn't like talking about her mother. No matter how important it is.

"She was London itself." He said turning around with a serious look on his face.

'WHAT." She said shocked out of her mind.

"Now your London." He continued and she felt like she was going to faint.

"I'm England." He simply said "We live forever." He then continued.

"then why did my mother die?" she asked questionably, still shocked to hear she was London itself.

"She had a child with a human. Making HER human and leaving to be London." He continued.

"So if I have a baby with a human. I turn human." She asked making sure se was correct

"Yup, meaning you either fall in love with a nation or state, or, don't fall in love at all." He said and her eyes widened.

"H-how many nations and states are there?" she said and he giggled.

"A bloody lot." He said simply hoping she got the idea.

"Every country and state?" she asked another question.

"Yes…" he said remembering his annoying ex-brother.

"We can't tell anybody though." He said to her making sure he heard it.

"DON'T call me England in public or at your school. Oh, what school do you go to?" he said curiously.

"Ouran." She said simply and she nodded.

"I'll ask Japan to enroll me, even know im something like 1000 year too old for school." He said giggling at his comment.

"Japan? Can I meet him?" she said with a smile on her face.

"Yup." He said grabbing out his phone. He dialed a number and pressed the call button.

"Hey Canada, yeah, is America there?" He said and Haruhi just thought England and America might be on good terms with each other.

"YOU FRICKEN GIT! I ENDED UP IN BLOODY **JAPAN**!" he screamed and she them changed her mind about them being on good terms.

"God… at least I found London after 500 years of searching just to find out that she had a baby with a human and her daughters now London." He said and you could hear a gasp from the other end.

"America? Can I meet him too?" she said once England hung up.

"Just come to the next world meeting. Its being held in London." He said making he almost faint.

"I don't have the money to go to London, also, I can't just go to London and leave school!" she started listing the reasons she can't come.

"Don't worry, I'll pay, plus it's on the weekend." He said making her sigh and just nod.

They arrived in England happily. Mainly England, he's happy to be home.

When they arrived at the building for the meeting, England dragged Haruhi in. "Come on London! Don't be so slow!" he said walking through the halls looking for the meeting room.

He found the room and banged the door open catching everyone's attention.

'You where surprisingly late England!" America said before noticing the girl behind his ex-brother.

"Who's that? Oh right, you ended up in Japan.. Must have been some girl you helped or something… she doesn't look that much Japanese though…"

"She's not" he said banging the American on the head. "She's London." He said smiling widely at his Capital City.

"Shes… LONDON?" America screamed and almost fainted.

"Speaking of Capital Cities I haven't seen Paris in awhile…" France stated thinking of the small boy.

Should I make Paris come in? I need to give him a human name if he's not from Ouran… Honey, Maybe?

IDK!

R&R!

-Bree-chan


	3. Germany and London: Something in common?

Haruhi giggled at the American's outburst.

"Yes, I'm London." Haruhi said raising her hand a little to show she was serious.

England just smirked at his little 'friend'.

"WHY HAVEN'T I MET WASHINGTON D.C?!" He screamed in question making a teen girl about the same age as Haruhi come from behind a wall.

'What do you mean you haven't met me? have you forgotten?" She asked flicking her long brown hair and batting her long eyelashes that belonged to beautiful blue eyes.

"what?" america said thinking of how he could of possibly met washington and forgot.

"remember? you call me Wash." She said putting her hand on the slightly tan skin of her chest.

"Anyway, I'm certainly NOT helping you search for Paris and I'm surprised you forgot about washington." England stated the obvious.

"Uhh..." Haruhi mummered unsure of what to do.

"Don't worry, were always like this." England reassured Haruhi.

"Just like the host club." Haruhi giggled thinking of the 6 boys.

"Host club..?" England stared at her. Confused of why she woukd know a host club at her age.

Washington stared at the new city.

'Shes really pretty, she got the looks, she for one is London, yet she know a host club... How cliche can this get?' Washigton thought to herself but quickly brushing it off.

"Hey, London!" A voice exclaimed, It sounded like a girl.

Everyone stared at the girl.

"I'm Wy! Nice to meet you!" a girl with wavy brown hair up in a pony tail, big brown eyes and wore a long pink jacket.

"hey! I'm Haruhi Fujioka, just call me Haruhi or London." Haruhi said shaking the girls hand.

"And this is Australia!" Wy exclaimed pointing to a man behind her.

"G'day!" He said patting her roughly on the back before ruffing up her hair.

"I'm Australia, Nice ta' meet ya'." He said shaking her hand leaving her dumbfounded.

'are all Australians like that?' she thought in her head.

"Pretty much." England said almost like reading her mind.

All Haruhi did was nodd and look at the other nations.

"I'M THE AWESOME PRUSSIA! KESESESESE!" a man with white hair and beautiful crisom eyes yelled out.

"Ehhh... nice to meet you Pru-? what, i've never heard of you." Haruhi stated confused at who the hell 'Prussia' is.

He got depressed straight away and ran to a tall bulky man with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Bruder! She doesn't know who Prussia is!" He yelled into the Germans chest (mind you, hes german too).

"Prussia is in Germany." Germany stated simply to Haruhi.

"Right." she nodded.

She was introduced to the rest of the countries.

eventually the meeting began, it was the norm, lots of fighting and arguing and no work done until... Haruhi and Germany cracked it.

Haruhi slammed her hands on the desk.

"Will you morons bloody shut your mouths! this is suppost to be a meeting! not a bloody war!" She screamed making Germany stand up.

"THATS RIGHT! IF YOU MORONS SHUT THE HELL UP WE MIGHT BE ABLE TO HAVE A NORMAL MEETING FOR ONCE!" He said in a much louder voice that Haruhi's.

The two stood there proud for being able to shut the 'bloody morons' up.

"You're good at this." Haruhi said to Germany.

"You too." He said making all the other colanies mouths drop to the floor.

"they have something in common?!" the all yelled out; even England.

THX! Okay! . I know its short but, Who cares? You I'm guessing? Uhh...

-Bree-chan


	4. Ankle spraining! OMG!

"What?" Haruhi asked, clearly confused at what they said with all the mixed accents.

"C-common!" America stuttered making Germany face palm.

'What do you mean 'Common'?" She asked with her normal placed pokerface.

"N-nothing~!" He chimed walking back to his invisible-most-of-the-time brother.

* * *

After The meeting

* * *

The meeting ended successfully thanks to Germany and Haruhi. Thank god for common scence and the title 'Normal'. Haruhi loved the place she was staying; England's Japanese vacation house. It was large and beautiful. 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms, a large kitchen and the master bedroom was absolutely amazing!

She gasped as she walked into her room. it had a large queen size bedroom with nice fluffy sheets, a large dresser that can fit even the most girly girl's belongings on it!

It was the best bedroom she has ever stepped foot in.

She _**LOVED**_ it! Like she said, The **best**.

After she finally got over the fact that it was amazing she put all her belongings away and went to the kitchen.

There she made mild chicken curry for her and England.

He accepted it happily.

"Hey..? Can I cook tomorrow night?" He asked her in question. she nodded. He looked like the happiest person in the world.

"Nobody EVER lets me cook!" He exclaimed happily making her raise a questioning eyebrow.

"What?" He asked staring at her but going back to eating his curry.

She simply sighed and went back to eating.

"Why?" she asked after about a minute.

"They say it tastes horrible and I'll kill someone one day if i keep cooking like i do." he said simply with a sad Ora surrounding him.

'I think it'll taste wonderful." she said with a smile on her face making him smile himself.

* * *

###England's POV### ^J^ ~random Russia page break~

* * *

That girls amazing. Shes strong, proud of herself, good at shutting people up, doesn't get in many arguments, beautiful, lives forever... Yeah... Perfect.

Compared to me, I'm just like any normal person, The only special thing about me is that I'm a country. I also got those thick eyebrows that everyone hates.

Always tellin' me to shave them off... no way! I'll look even weirder that i am! ahh... Its the even and the odd.

I'm the odd, shes the even, we'll never fit together no matter what.

I feel so weird around her... I gotta find out what this feeling is.

The next day arrived finally and I felt totally drained. so, the usual. I never feel good until i have my morning tea. Hmm... reminds me... I need to have tea.

I got up to see Haruhi sitting at the dining table drinking coffee.

'Good morning, Haruhi." I greeted. she smiled at me and handed me a cup of tea.

"Tea?" she asked. I took the cup and sat down next to her. I began to drink the liquid. Good as always.

"Nice?' she questioned me.

'Yup." I said making her giggle. Don't as me how.

She rose from her seat and began to walk to the lounge room. She took large rushed strides making her trip near the lounge room door way.

i rushed up and ran over to where she fell.

"Haruhi?! are you okay?!" I asked worried she might have sprained her ankle.

"yeah, my ankle hurts is all." she said sitting up. i put my hand out offering to lift her up. she took my hand and i lifted her up. She giggled as I lifted her up.

I smiled and sat her on the couch.

"I'm going to check your ankle, okay?" I asked touching her ankle and looking at it closely.

"Looks like you've sprained it..." I whispered looking up at her. She sighed.

"I figured..." She said sadly rubbing her ankle.

"I'll take you to the hospital tomorrow." he said leaving the room to go make breakfast.

* * *

The Next day at the hospital

* * *

'She will need to be taken care of and shouldn't walk." The doctor said to me.

"Right, i can do that." i said to the doctor.

* * *

**end of chapter dudes and dudetts! I don't know where the ankle thing came from but i just did it for fun! i wanna see England's face if she died! CHIHUAHUA! Hint, hint! Anyway, something like that happens.**

**BTW, i purposly put chihuahua there... don't mind me. :)**

**-Bree-chan (alice-chan)**


End file.
